


What He Wrote || Andy Biersack

by smilingbiersack



Category: Andy Biersack - Fandom, Andy Black - Fandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andy Biersack - Freeform, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Gen, andliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingbiersack/pseuds/smilingbiersack
Summary: a collection of letters, notes, and hopelessness.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Juliet Simms
Kudos: 7





	1. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

This story was written quite a while ago when my mental health was at a very low point. I never intended on posting it, but I figured there might be someone out there who would be interested. It was written as a way for me to cope with my own struggles and is in no way meant to glamorize mental illnesses. 

This story has mentions & implications of depression, anxiety, suicide, and mental health in general. Please read with caution if those topics negatively affect you.


	2. December 26, 2008 | ANDY

DEAR ANDY,

I can't believe I'm doing this, but my mom said it would be a fun idea. I usually listen to her. You know, one of those things where you write to your future self or something. I feel like writing to my future self could be a let down though, you know? I could say I bet I've sold 10 million records but I've only sold 5 million, and then future me would be sad. So instead I'm just writing a letter to current me, and then future me can look back on it and see how far I've come. So here goes nothing, I guess. You're 18! Hard to believe you've made it this far, if I'm being honest. But I know for the first time in awhile, you're actually excited to see what comes next. I actually think the band might end up being successful. You're bringing something new to the table, something that has been missing from the industry for quite some time now. All those hours of hard work you've put in will start paying off really soon. You won't regret any of this. I say within the next year, an album and a tour. You're moving out to Los Angeles in a couple weeks, that'll be fun. You'll finally get to start the career you've always wanted. Meet new people. Be with the girl of your dreams. Everything will be perfect. Side note to future self, I hope you asked Scout to marry you. She's the one. I just know it. Anyways, keep being yourself. There's quite a few people who don't like you, but fuck them. They don't matter. Because there's people who do love you. And once you're successful you can rub it in their faces. Imagine it, those assholes texting each other. Remember chunk from middle school? He's in the biggest band in the world. God, I can't wait. I can't wait to be out of this town. I guess I should try and do something fun for my future self, so I guess I'll put some questions. You can answer them in 10 years from now.

Is the band still going well? How many albums have you made?

Is the band still together? Like, us? Is there anyone new?

If you're touring, where do you wanna go?

Are you and Scout still together?

Who is your best friend? Are you still close with Chance?

Are you living your dream?

Was it worth it?

That's all I can come up with. I don't know. I'm tired. See you in 10 years I guess. It's so weird to think, 10 years seems like a long time. But you'll be 28, and that seems like your life and career is still just getting started.

Best wishes.

LOVE, ANDY


	3. April 6, 2010 | DAD

DEAR DAD,

Remember when I was younger and I used to write letters to you and we'd make a fake mailbox out in the living room? That was always fun. I've been thinking about those little memories a lot since I've been out here. I was thinking about that one earlier and thought it might be fun to write you a letter and actually send it this time, just like little me always wanted. I also always feel like I forget things when I'm on the phone with you, so this is giving me an opportunity to sit down and collect my thoughts and tell you everything I need to tell you. It's also a nice break from writing songs. They're really pushing us to finish up this record. We got so much attention from the tour, they want it out as soon as possible. I want it out too, but I just wish we could have a breather every once in a while. They expect me to track vocals every day for songs that don't even have words yet. And we're recording in this shitty little studio that feels like a janitor's closet, so none of the songs feel as big as I want them to. Maybe one day when we're bigger we'll be able to rerecord it, like one of those remastered albums bands do on special anniversaries. But I'm grateful. Everyone's gotta start somewhere. And we've already made it pretty far, I'm not living in a car anymore. I hope eventually I can move out of this little area soon though. There's a weird restaurant across the street and there's always crackheads outside yelling at each other. I think I told Mom about them on the phone the other day. I need to write her a letter soon too, she'd probably really like that. Scout has been working on a movie so I haven't seen her recently, but I really hope I'll get to catch up with her soon. We've been doing well. There was almost a special spark that came from a long distance relationship when I was still in Ohio, and I kind of miss it. It's not the same, but I'm still in love with her. I hope that doesn't change.

LOVE, ANDY


	4. July 21, 2010 | CHANCE

DEAR CHANCE,

Hey man! I feel like it's been forever since I've talked to you. I somehow lost your phone number, but luckily my parents had your address from when they used to worry about where I was all the time. I hope this isn't weird, I just really wanted to get in touch with you. My first album came out yesterday! We debuted at #9 on the itunes charts. I just wanted to tell you that you were a big part in helping me get where I am now. You were the one true friend I had. I mean really, everyone else kinda hated me and you were the one person that gave me a shot. I miss all those days in your house making those stupid videos. I'll forever appreciate you. I hate that we haven't seen each other in so long. I should be coming home for Christmas this year, maybe we can catch up then. Depending on our touring schedule, maybe you can come out to a show. I really do miss you. I don't have a lot of friends out here. I have my band, but if I'm being honest it's not the same. We just had something special that made all of our teachers hate us. 

Hope to hear from you soon!

ANDY


	5. August 1, 2010 | SCOUT

SCOUT,

I can't even make myself call you. And I sure as hell don't wanna see your face. Maybe you'll figure it out before this gets to you. You're fucking disgusting. I've let so much shit slide with you. You've destroyed so many of my friendships, used me to make other people jealous, and now you've cheated on me? What the hell is wrong with you? You only care about yourself. I've never met someone as unbelievably selfish as you. We won't even get into all the times you made me feel like shit about my music and the way I look. I loved you and all you did was make me insecure. I wish I could take the past 5 years of my life back. Go fuck yourself. 

ANDY


	6. September 6, 2010 | MOM

DEAR MOM,

I'm sorry for yelling at you on the phone. I'm just frustrated. I don't know what to do. Scout was the one person I really had, you know? We were together for five years and then she turns around and cheats on me. I know she was a terrible person but I can't help but miss her. On top of that, I don't know what to do with the band. I have to try and find a new drummer and make them fit on such short notice. Why would Sandra leave right before a tour? It doesn't make any sense. There's no hard feelings and I know we'll still be friends, but I can't help but get in my own head about it. Why did she leave? Why does everyone leave me? Chance never texted or called. Maybe he'll come out to a show, but I doubt it. No one ever sticks around that long.

I miss you.

LOVE, ANDY


	7. November 12, 2010 | CC

CC,

Hey! Got you a little gift as a thank you for being you. I wish you could've seen me a couple months ago. I had no idea how I was gonna find a drummer that truly fit with the band. I'm really glad Jake & Jinxx were able to talk you into joining our crazy group. It'll be great! I feel like you were truly what the band needed. For the first time, we really feel solid. We are Black Veil Brides.

Can't wait to get on stage with you & eventually start up our next record cycle!

ANDY


	8. March 21, 2011 | MOM & DAD

DEAR MOM AND DAD,

I really miss you guys. I don't know why it's only setting in now. Like the more I think about it, the more I get a little homesick. I think it's just the fact that I need a break. I just want a few days where I'm not touring or writing or recording or having someone up my ass about something that needs to get done. I think I also just miss Scout. Sometimes I start regretting ending things the way I did. Everyone said our relationship was unhealthy, but I was so much happier. Maybe I'll find someone soon. Whenever I complain to anyone else about it, they just remind me how young I am. That really sucks. Even though I'm 20 now, it's still hard for people to take me seriously. I feel like I'm just a kid everyone else has to deal with. It gets pretty lonely sometimes. I have friends, but I still get in my head and feel like I'm annoying them. I don't know. We finished recording our new album the other day. I'm really proud of it. It's got the big sound I wanted We Stitch These Wounds to have. I think it'll really help us get somewhere. It's supposed to come out in a couple months, hopefully right before we leave for Warped Tour. I'm really excited about that. It's gonna be so cool being on the other side of the fence. I can't wait for you guys to come see. I think I just gotta get through these couple months. Once the album is out and tour starts I think I'll be back in my element again. I think I'll be happy, or at least too distracted to be sad. Whatever happens, I'll be okay. I don't want you to worry.

LOVE, ANDY


	9. June 30, 2011 | JULIET

JULIET,

I'm telling Danny to give this to you, so hopefully he listens. I'm sure you've seen me watching your sets, and I've seen you at a couple of mine. It's been awhile since we've talked, after everything happened with Scout. I really need to talk & catch up with you. Meet me on Asking's bus after our set today, around 2.

ANDY


	10. July 26, 2011 | DAD

DAD,

I'm so in love with this girl. Unbelievably in love. And I told her that. I met her a few years ago with Scout and we got along great, but Scout didn't like how close we were becoming so she told us a bunch of lies about each other. We absolutely hated each other, but now I can't help but realize how perfect she is. I try and get to every one of her sets because I just love watching her perform. I talked to her for the first time in a while about a month ago, and we talked everything out. We sorted out all of the lies that Scout told us. I told her I was in love with her, and she said the same. I've never known someone like this. I won't be happy if I don't spend the rest of my life with this girl. Her name is Juliet.

ANDY


	11. October 7, 2011 | BLASKO

BLASKO,

Ashley's been pushing me about splitting the rights to the band with him for a while now. I don't really understand how all of that legal stuff works, but I'm sure you do. I don't really want to, just in case anything ever happens. But I also can't imagine anything ever happening. I'm just tired of hearing him push about it and I'm afraid if I don't he'll leave the band. I can't lose anyone else. If it'll make him more dedicated to the band then that's the way to go. The band always comes first. Whatever you think is best.

ANDY


	12. June 20, 2012 | JULIET

DEAR JULIET,

I've been missing you more than ever lately. I miss everything about you, especially your ability to comfort. I really need that right now. I'm not sure what to do with myself. My grandfather just died and they're still pushing me harder than ever. They don't care about me. I wanna cancel these last few dates and just go home. I tried talking to Blasko about cancelling, but it's not that easy anymore. It's not my band anymore. No one told me that splitting rights with Ashley would give him so much power. He's been such an asshole about everything. I wanna go home and rest after touring nonstop and losing a relative, and he acts like I'm tearing the band apart. If anyone is tearing us apart it's him. But at the same time, he's my brother. I just can't seem to do anything about it. He likes to treat me like lesser sometimes because I'm the youngest. It sucks sometimes, but I'm used to it. It's been that way for a few years now. I miss you. I hope I'll get to see you soon.

LOVE, ANDY


	13. December 14, 2012 | DAD

DEAR DAD,

I know it's been a while since I've been able to talk to you. I'm really sorry. Once I got home from our summer tour I was just resting as much as I could. It still wasn't much, as we've been grinding to get this album done. We've recorded three albums in three years. It's nice seeing the interest in the band grow, but I just don't want us to burn out. I already feel like I'm almost there, but I'll keep pushing. I can't give up on my dream just because I'm a little tired. Our touring schedule for next year is already insane. There's only two months where we aren't on the road, and I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up booking something before then. I love playing shows, but the actual touring is so hard on me. I don't want you to be disappointed, but I've gotten more into drinking. I've tried not to, but it helps. You know, with the thoughts. My mind has become too crazy for me to just live without doing anything to stop it. When we were working on the last album, the producer told me I sounded better when I was drunk. I guess that's where it started. I started drinking for that and then I started enjoying how it made me feel. It let's me out of my own mind for a bit. I guess it's also what rockstars are supposed to do. I'd feel super left out on every tour if I wasn't drinking. I spent so much of my life feeling left out, I don't wanna continue it now. Maybe one day I'll sober up, when I have kids or something. I'd sober up to benefit someone else, but right now there's no reason to. I think it would hurt the band if I stopped drinking. It would just change the energy and environment, you know? Everybody goes out to party and here's Andy being the sober little baby. It'd be embarrassing. I try not to care what other people think, but when it's my own band mates it's definitely in the back of my mind.  
I can't wait to come home in a few days for Christmas. I'm really excited for you to spend more time with Juliet. She's so perfect. I'm so lucky to have her. She understands the touring schedule and never gets upset about it. I'd be lost without her. 

LOVE, ANDY


	14. January 8, 2013 | FANS

BVB ARMY,

I'm so excited to announce the release of our third full-length album, Wretched & Divine! I'm so unbelievably happy to finally have this album out. It was a lot, physically and mentally, but I'm so proud of the outcome. I hope you all love it as much as we do! We're touring a lot this year, so I expect to see all of you! You're what keeps me going, truly.

ANDY


	15. October 27, 2013 | BLASKO

BLASKO,

I'm begging, I need a break next year. I'm so unbelievably exhausted. I physically & mentally can't handle straining myself like this. I wanna be home with my girlfriend. Hell, I wanna go home home. Back to Ohio. Just to relax. I need some time where there isn't someone up my ass about something. If we're not recording, we're touring. If we're not touring, we're doing press. And it's always me doing press. Let me take a fucking nap and have someone else do an interview for once. If they don't stop pushing me, I'll be dead before we even get another record out. My body can't handle it. 

ANDY


	16. May 17, 2014 | MOM

DEAR MOM,

I don't know how to say this out loud. I think I need help. I don't want it though. My entire image is that I help all these kids when they're sad, but I can't even help myself. I don't wanna destroy their hero. I've just been keeping it all to myself. We've been working on our fourth album, but something's wrong with me. It's not fun anymore. What happened to me? Why don't I love making music anymore? Getting up to go to the studio feels like a chore. I can't wait to go back home everyday. I really think I need help, but I just can't imagine myself doing that. Juliet has been amazing helping me through some of the emotions I vent to her about, but I hate putting all of that on her. I'll figure it out. I just want to be happy again. I hope you don't worry about me too much. I'll be okay. I hope.

LOVE, ANDY


	17. January 10, 2015 | JOHN

JOHN,

I had an idea, and I really think you're the guy for it. I know we talked about it a little bit when you were producing Wretched & Divine, and I think now is the time to go through with it. The recording process for this last album was absolutely terrible, and I can't imagine the tour being much better. Making music stopped being fun. I think the band just needs a little bit of a break from each other. I've been writing a few things, and I think they'd fit better on a solo record. It won't be the end of Black Veil, the band will always be my top priority. But my mental health is asking for some time away. The band has been going basically non stop for the past five years, I think everyone deserves a bit of a break. After this album cycle is over, I say we start recording this solo record. I just want to do something fun where I don't feel like I'm being pushed around by other people. Maybe I'll tour with it, but for right now I'm just trying to get my love for music back. 

ANDY


	18. June 7, 2015 | BAND

ASHLEY, CC, JAKE, JINXX,

I wanted to give a written plan & explanation for the rest of this year. After warped tour, I will be moving into recording a solo record. I have some songs that I want to put out, but they don't fit our sound and it would be wrong of me to completely change the band. The band is still my top priority, this is just a bit of a side project. I also think it would be beneficial for all of us to do our own things for a little bit so we can come back stronger than ever. The goal is to have this album out by the first quarter of next year, so we can move back into BVB stuff in about a year. We've been pushing ourselves so much these past five years, we are all very deserving of a little break. I love all of you and I love this band. I'm hoping this year will also be a chance for me to rebuild my mental health, as I know that it had started to take a toll on the band. I know we'll all be ready to come back strong and healthy, both mentally and physically. 

All my best.

ANDY


	19. May 26, 2016 | MOM & DAD

MOM & DAD,

I'm doing better. I'm doing so much better. The Shadow Side has been out for a couple weeks now and I couldn't be happier with it. I really think it was necessary. I had so much fun recording it and I honestly can't wait to be back in the studio with the band. I start my first ever solo tour in a couple months. It'll be weird without the guys, but I'm actually so excited to be on the road again. Juliet and I have also been officially married for about a month. I'm even more in love with her now than I ever have been. I think it's because I finally got to rest. I'm able to focus on the things that make me happy without having someone hover over me constantly. I've also been sober for a week. It's tough, but I know it's worth it. Quitting cold turkey was probably the easiest route for me. I'll give more of an explanation as to why later, but I want to be able to tell you in person. Just know I'm so excited. I know you will be too. 

LOVE, ANDY


	20. August 16, 2016 | JULIET

DEAR JULIET,

I got you these flowers as a little gift to say I hope you're feeling well. I really hate that I can't be there with you through this. I miss you so much. I'll be home soon to keep you, and our little one inside of you safe. I can't wait until we announce them publicly so I can talk about them at shows. I haven't met them, but I already love them. All my love to both of you.

LOVE, ANDY


	21. August 30, 2016 | BABY

MY BABY,

It's honestly hard to imagine the day you'll be able to read these, but I can't wait for that day. I can't wait for the day you're here. I know you'll be absolutely perfect. You were so perfectly timed. I went through a rough time, but it got better. You were one of the things that made it better. I stopped doing a lot of bad things, just for you. I want to be the best for you. I want you to remember that as you grow up. No matter what, it always gets better. Even when it feels like there's absolutely no way and you want to give up. I know you'll be so strong, but remember it's okay to not be strong all of the time. It's okay to be sad and talk about your feelings. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I'm your number one fan. I love you so much. 

LOVE, DAD


	22. September 8, 2016 | BABY

MY BABY,

I'm still on tour right now while your beautiful mom is at home, growing your perfect little self. I've been thinking a lot about how cool it will be when you can come to my shows. You're gonna love the band and I know they'll love you. I'm not actually touring with them right now, but I will be by the time you're here I'm sure. They'll always be in my life. We're like brothers. We told the world about you a couple days ago, and they're so ready to meet you. Everyone who comes to my shows is so excited about you. You aren't even here yet, but you're so unbelievably loved. And you always will be. Don't ever forget it. I love talking about you to anyone who will listen. You've given me such a new purpose. 

LOVE, DAD


	23. October 24, 2016 | BABY

MY BABY,

I'm home for the next couple months before leaving for tour again in January. It's been amazing. We haven't felt you kick yet, but I can't wait for when we can. I love sitting beside your mom and talking to you. Maybe you'll recognize my voice when you're finally here. We've started thinking about names for you, but we've decided to wait until we see you to know what name fits you perfectly. It must be the most beautiful name in the world. I can't wait to see you, hold you, kiss you, and spend everyday I can with you. You've already changed my life. We get to find out if you're a boy or a girl next week, so I'm sure that's what my next letter to you will be about. I'm so excited. I love you.

LOVE, DAD


	24. November 2, 2016 | ANGEL

MY ANGEL,

Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to do. You're gone. We don't know what happened. Everything was going so well. You were perfect. I wish I could've done something. I'll never get to meet you. I'll never get to hold your sweet little face. I never got to kiss you. I never got to truly tell you how loved you were. I don't know what to do. I miss you. I want you back. I should be used to everyone leaving me by now, but this was so unexpected. I can't even fathom it. It's not your fault, it's no ones fault. It's just one of those things that feels like it happens just to hurt you. Your mom is trying so hard to be strong, but I can tell she's in pain.   
We found out you were a girl yesterday. I can't even imagine how beautiful you would be. My own little princess. And you're gone.  
I don't know how to feel. I'm angry. I'm sad. I'm trying to be strong, just for you.   
You're forever in my heart. I love you more than anything. No matter what happens in the future, you'll always be with me. You were my first baby.

LOVE, DAD


	25. January 3, 2017 | BLASKO

BLASKO,

Cancel the tour. I've relapsed. I'm so fucking mad at myself. I just couldn't do it. I was doing so well and then everything came crashing down on me. I started drinking again. It makes me even angrier at myself, but it's the only thing I know will numb the pain. I can't go out on the road right now. Not for awhile. 

ANDY


	26. April 25, 2017 | JOHN

JOHN,

I think it's time for the band to get another album out. I need a distraction that isn't alcohol. Maybe it'll help my mental state, or maybe I just need closure. Either way, I wanna get in the studio soon.

ANDY


	27. October 11, 2017 | DAD

DAD,

We're almost done with this album. We don't even feel like a band anymore. Everyone pretty much goes into the studio at different times. It's like we don't even know each other anymore. It hurts. They were like brothers at one point and now we hardly see each other. When we first pitched the idea for this album, Ashley didn't want to do it. He's wanted the band to end for a while now. He really wasn't happy about the solo thing. Everyone else seemed fine with it, but now I'm starting to think that all of this is my fault. I truly ruin everything. My brain is just so fucked up I can't handle anything. It's almost been a year since we lost the baby and I still cry over her everyday. Someone with that level of sensitivity isn't cut out for this shit. I assume we'll get another tour cycle in and then that'll be the end. There's no use in continuing to try and convince myself that the band is helping my health when all it's done is hurt me.

LOVE, ANDY


	28. February 19, 2018 | JULIET

DEAR JULIET,

I can't wait for this tour to be over. The band and I hardly see each other except for when we're on stage. I had to start traveling in a separate bus because of all the tension. It's mainly one person, but every time I bring it up to them they blame it on me. I can't handle being blamed constantly. I already have enough guilt for the shit that I've done, I don't need people tacking on more.   
I've got some stuff on the way to you for your birthday. I hate that I can't be there with you. Time is precious more than ever right now.

I love you, always and forever.

ANDY


	29. November 30, 2018 | BLASKO

BLASKO,

I think it's been pretty clear that this is the end of the band. I want you to make sure that it truly is the end. I can't really explain right now, but it'll all come together eventually. Ashley's morals aren't exactly the best, so there's no telling what he'll try to pull in the future. Just listen to me when I say I want this to be the end. Black Veil Brides is over.

ANDY


	30. December 26, 2018 | ANDY

DEAR ANDY,

Somehow, even after ten years of drinking and depression, I remember writing that letter to myself. I can't believe it's been that long. I still find it a bit weird, but I guess I'll respond to myself the way 18 year old me would've wanted.  
You were successful. More successful than you could've ever imagined. You had fans all over the world and kids that looked up to you the way you looked up to all of your favorite bands. For a while, it seemed like everything was perfect. You were living your dream. No one told you how painful living your dream can be.  
There's questions you wanted me to answer. You were always a hopeful little thing, huh?

Is the band still going well? How many albums have you made?

The band was doing great. Like I said, we were successful. But success can be painful. You made 5 albums, but all good things must come to and end.

Is the band still together? Like, us? Is there anyone new?

Completely different line up. You'll become unbelievably close with 4 guys who will feel like brothers. Don't get too comfortable. You know how things go; everyone leaves you eventually. 

If you're touring, where do you wanna go?

We've pretty much toured everywhere, but we're done now. Right now, I wanna go home. I wish I could be back where you are. Before everyone made it their mission to fuck me up.

Are you and Scout still together?

No, she ended up cheating on you. But it's okay, you'll meet your soulmate. You'll be so in love with this girl you'll be mad at yourself for ever wasting so much time with Scout. You'll meet her on warped tour, by the way. I know playing warped was always one of your dreams.

Who is your best friend? Are you still close with Chance?

Chance plays into what I said earlier; everyone leaves you at some point. You can't even be mad though, you were the one who decided to pick up everything and move across the country. You went to live your life and he went to live his. Juliet, your wife, is the one person who will stick with you through everything. Don't waste your time on anyone else.

Was it worth it?

Depends on how you look at it. You got what you wanted. You got to release albums and play on stage for tons of people who all love you. You just didn't know that meant slowly killing yourself.

10 years really isn't that long when you look back on it. And I agree; most 28 year old's would just be getting their life and career started. But for us, it's coming to an end.

I'm sorry kid. 

LOVE, ANDY


	31. January 1, 2019 | EVERYONE

DEAR EVERYONE,

I'm sorry. I'm especially sorry for whoever has to read this right now. This was never my intention, but it's what my brain and body needed. Rest. The past ten years have been so rough on me. I've been struggling mentally for a while and it was just time. It's nothing against any of you personally, it was more just a chain of events that led to my downfall.

Mom & Dad; I hate that I have to take away your only child from you. I'll forever appreciate you for giving me everything I ever needed to achieve my dreams. You never doubted me and you stuck by me through everything. I know you'll be okay without me. I promise. 

Juliet; god how I love you. I love you more than anything. I always will. You were my everything. You gave me purpose, truly. You were what kept me going on my worst days. You're so unbelievably strong, I know you can continue on without me. I won't be there to weigh you down anymore. Thank you so much for spending so many years with me. Everyone always left me, but you never did. You'll always be my soulmate. I'm sorry that I had to go. Wherever I end up, I'll make sure to let our little girl know how much you love her.

The band; thank you for making my dreams a reality. I hate that our last couple years together were filled with so much tension, but take this as us not ending on bad terms. I'm glad we got to make that last album that truly felt like closure. I love all of you. Thank you for believing in that kid from Cincinnati who just wanted some band mates and friends.

The BVB army; I can't thank all of you enough for always being there. I'm sorry I had to leave you and that I never got to meet some of you. I'm glad I was able to help some of you through whatever you were going through even if I couldn't help myself. Every single one of you has a purpose and I know you'll all go on to do amazing things. Thank you for making my dreams come true. I'm sorry for killing your hero. You'll find someone else, someone stronger than me. You're stronger than me.

Again, I hate that I have to leave all of you. It was just time. Things have to end, and this was the end for me. 

If anyone, especially fans, need more closure feel free to be open about the struggles I went through. Keep holding on for them. I hate that I couldn't.

For the very last time, forever and always;

LOVE, ANDY


End file.
